


Seeking Cold

by Stariceling



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: rotg_kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn that grew a Plot, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Temperature kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the only one around when North has to deal with being hit by an aphrodisiac, but he doesn't realize he was already the only one North wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _I don't care how (Maybe experiment gone wrong), but North gets infected with an aphrodisiac, and it either takes effect slowly or instantly._
> 
> _And Jack Frost is the only one around when North finally snaps from the built up lust, so North fingers the boy quickly(He's not so far gone as to do no preparation) then pulls the boy onto his lap and fucks him._
> 
> _I want North to be rough but still caring, and Jack to be resistant at first, but ends up loving the feeling of North thrusting up into him._   
>  _++++ If you manage to write about how small Jack is compared to North_
> 
> I veered a little away from the prompt by getting into feelings and multiple rounds and morning after stuff... I still hope someone will enjoy this!

Next time he was going to leave anything he found in Bunnymund’s garden alone, even if he did find something bristling with spines hooked like khukuri in among the experimental ornamentals. Going to see if the spines were as sharp as they promised had earned him a face-full of pollen from the spring-loaded plant.

Only when he was already trying to spit out the salty, sticky pollen did Bunnymund notice what he had been messing with and tell him exactly what kind of experimental plant it was. North didn’t believe it at first, but when he tried to laugh off the bad joke Bunnymund got agitated and started yelling that North get out of the Warren before he started trying to hump anything warm. He never did get an adequate explanation of why Bunnymund was breeding some kind of aphrodisiac, just an explanation that he had better take care of himself, and fast, before the effects really kicked in.

Back at the Pole he banished every other living thing a safe distance from his room and locked himself in. Even if Bunny had exaggerated the potency of the plant (though it didn’t look that way), he would take care of himself. By the time he sat down his pants were uncomfortably tight without so much as a touch or a thought.

North spread a generous amount of lotion across his palm before he freed his already half-hard manhood into his hand. There should have been a thousand fantasies waiting to make quick work of the aphrodisiac’s effects, no matter how strong it was. North had stolen more treasures than gold and jewels in his wild years, and had happily taken the chance to entertain more than one bored harem in his youth.

Yet when his eyes lifted to the large window opposite he was distracted by the large snowflakes drifting down. What came to his mind was skin soft as a fresh fall of snow, eyes that sparked bright blue with playful mischief, lips cool enough to quench the heat boiling through him. . .

As if in answer, a breeze whispered through his room, kissing across his flushed skin.

“North!” Jack’s voice rang with laughter as he pounced. He wrapped his arms around North’s neck and hung down his back, nose nudging playfully against North’s ear. “Bet you’re happy to see me!”  


* * *

Jack didn’t realize what he was disturbing until he was looking right at it, and then he couldn’t look away. North’s cock was standing at attention, demanding to be appreciated.

North moved like lightening, leaping up so that Jack was knocked from his perch and grabbing him above the elbows. His eyes were dark, his breathing loud and harsh in the silence. His hands clenched and unclenched on Jack’s arms, painfully tight with each squeeze.

This was his first time seeing North so. . . so furious, he thought. Jack held his staff at the ready between them, unable to fend off the panic at the thought that all the ice in the world wouldn’t save him from being kicked out and banned forever just because he had interrupted North’s private time.

When North released him with a rough pat on the shoulder, Jack managed a weak chuckle, lowering the staff from its defensive position and hoping North would laugh along. Instead North’s answer was a throaty growl.

“Get out.”

“What? North, please! Can’t I. . . ?” Jack bit the words off before he could say something stupid. He didn’t want to be banned from the North Pole! But of course North wouldn’t want him to stay now.

He couldn’t exactly offer to help. Even if North had been interested, he knew his cold hands were a guaranteed boner killer. Even then he couldn’t help darting a glance down and licking his lips thoughtfully as he tried to think how to plead his case. North’s erection was flushed red and glistening at the tip, and Jack could only imagine how burning hot it must be.

“Okay, yeah. I’d love to stay and play but if you don’t want me here-” Jack babbled, trying to be flippant and falling into something distressingly honest.

The next thing he knew he was being crushed into North. Jack dropped his staff as his arms flew up to brace on North’s chest, which didn’t actually do anything to keep them apart against North’s strength. North’s cock poked him in the stomach as he was pulled up on tip-toe. Jack instinctively wanted to look down at what was poking him, but he was being kissed too fiercely to move.

There was just as much power in North’s kiss as his hands. Jack was overwhelmed by strength and heat and the tickle of that thick beard on his sensitive skin. By the time he had worked out he was meant to open his mouth to the tongue tracing over his bottom lip it had moved on down his neck.

North kept one arm clasped tight around his shoulders the whole time, but the other slipped down to grab at Jack’s backside. He was pulled right off of his feet by the grip and scrambled to cling at North’s shoulders, even though North was easily holding him up with one arm.

A hard squeeze on his bottom as North hitched him higher prompted a loud squawk, and not just because it made him intimately aware of North’s cock now poking insistently at his thigh. He’d never thought about how huge North’s hands really were until they were on him, making it clear exactly how much ground they could cover.

One rough yank at his belt and North had his trousers off in a matter of seconds. When North’s hot, calloused hand gripped his ass and boosted him up even higher it came with a thick finger pushing up inside of him.

Jack’s Russian must have been worse than he thought, because it sounded like North was alternately apologizing and praising him, moaning words against his skin that Jack didn’t know but just the sound and the heat of them were turning him on. There was no translation that could pretend away that North wanted to have sex with him.

“North, it’s not going to work!” Jack wailed. He was too cold for anyone to want sex with him. Any attempt at physical intimacy was put to rest pretty quickly just because of who and what he was. He hadn’t stayed virgin this long because he wanted to!

Not to mention that North was just too big. Even with two strong, rough-skinned, faintly slippery fingers working up inside of him Jack couldn’t get the image of North’s engorged cock out of his head. It was impossibly huge.

With a voice so low it was more heard than felt, North shushed him. “I have you.”

North fell back into his chair, fingers slipping out of Jack in the process. Before Jack could even wobble on his feet there was a hand gripping his thigh–no, North’s hand encircled his thigh, it engulfed it–and he was pulled to straddle North’s lap. North spread him easily on the way down, so that the next thing he knew he was flush against North’s lap and completely filled.

Having North inside burned, from the sheer heat of him as much as the stretch to accommodate something so thick. Jack pressed his face into North’s chest, wondering which would come first: the unexpectedly delayed pain of being split in half by North, or the pain of being thrown away and rejected for being just as cold inside as out.

Instead he felt North massaging his lower back and he gasped at the pain of being stretched beyond his limits, unexpected gentleness in that strong hand. North’s hips bucked as if seeking to somehow bury his cock even deeper.

Hands settled on Jack’s hips, fingers creeping down to grip his spread cheeks, and he was lifted just enough to feel the slide of firm flesh inside when he was pulled down and filled again. And again. The friction of North inside of him was a heat Jack had never known or imagined.

Silent words were being mouthed across his neck. North seemed to have lost his voice, but his body spoke well enough for him. Powerful hands supported Jack as if he weighed no more than a single snowflake, reassuring him with a grip that said, ‘I have you.’ Every desperate thrust that surged up to meet Jack echoed the same message in accents of lust, ‘I will _have_ you.’

In answer, Jack clawed at North’s shoulders through his fur-lined coat. He tried to wrap his legs around North, thighs aching as he strained to accommodate the hard girth of North’s body. He wanted to ride North’s lap, to answer that he loved North thrusting up into him and he wanted _more_ , but he seemed to have lost all coordination. He could only seem to sob it out in disjointed words.

Jack didn’t know which of them was undone first. All he knew was North clutching him close, filling him with liquid heat, and at the same time shuddering helplessly as he came.

Falling forward into North’s chest, Jack felt as if a tension that had been tightening inside of him for centuries was slowly coming lose. His whole body twitched and tingled, but North held him firm as he slipped happily into warm, dark, bliss.  


* * *

North cradled Jack’s limp body to his chest as if the unconscious Guardian was more fragile than his most delicate ice carving. He should have been able to control himself, but he hadn’t, and Jack had borne the brunt of his lust. He had even thought for a few moments that the pleasure was mutual, but then Jack had fainted in his lap. Surely that meant he had gone too far.

Laying Jack on his bed with exaggerated tenderness, North waged an internal war. He needed to stay at Jack’s side and care for him, but he also needed to remove himself from Jack’s presence as fast as possible. He needed to call someone in before Jack woke up, and woke the desire that had just barely retreated below the surface, but he had made everyone leave the area already.

Jack’s eyes fluttered and he let out a soft moan. He stretched, arching against the bed, and North was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

“That was. . . wow. Can we do that again?” Jack sighed, sitting up and reaching for North.

“You want to. . . _again_?”

Jack pulled back quickly, trying to pretend his nearly slipping his arms over North’s shoulders had just been another stretch. “Oh yeah, of course you wouldn’t want to. I’m surprised you even wanted to do it once, I’m so cold.”

“You are not ‘so cold.’ You are refreshing.”

“Yeah, right,” Jack’s tone dripped sarcasm as he tilted his chin up, trying to radiate that cocky ‘you can’t hurt me because I don’t care’ attitude he pulled out when he was feeling vulnerable. North knew that layer of Jack’s personality too well to be fooled now.

“It is right.”

Jack was not cold at all from North’s perspective. He was perfect. Like a cool breeze in the rush of Christmas Eve. He had already blown his way into North’s lust-addled mind before he blew into the room. He wanted Jack to believe just how much he was wanted. Even if all his blood was making a return trip to his reawakening erection he realized deep in his core, in his belly, that if he didn’t tell Jack the whole truth now, Jack would never forgive him.

“I must tell you: This morning I run into one of Bunny’s plants, which has a very stimulating effect, and-”

“Wait, you’re on some kind of sex pollen? That explains why you’re so happy to see me.”

“No! Well, _yes_ , but that is not the whole story!”

Before North could explain, Jack was sitting up to strip off his blue hoodie and undershirt. North’s brain froze at the sight of Jack sitting naked in the middle of his bed, Jack shifting with lazy grace to kneel in front of him and carding cool fingers through his beard.

“You are not letting me explain!”

“What I’m getting out of this is that you want to have sex, and I _really_ want to have sex, so we should have sex.”

He knew Jack’s tendency to see something fun and go for it without thinking of consequences would get them in trouble one day. He just didn’t think it would be this kind of trouble. “Is not that simple.”

“Come on, North, please let it be that simple. _Please_. Just this once.”

“No.” North grabbed Jack by the chin and stopped his pleading with a hard kiss, practically growling against his lips. “Not just once. That is the point.”

“Prove it.”

He wouldn’t be able to prove he was serious until this lust had worked its way out of his system, and they both knew it, but Jack knew just how to push his buttons. He grabbed Jack’s backside with one hand, his right thigh with the other, and yanked up to make Jack fall back on the bed again.

Pulling Jack up against him, North rutted his engorged dick against the underside of Jack’s thigh, slowly sliding down with each thrust until he was stroking at the welcoming cleft of Jack’s ass without penetrating.

Jack grabbed a handful of North’s beard and yanked, wrapping his left leg around North’s waist and arching up so hard he nearly impaled himself without North’s help.

“Stop playing with me! You weren’t shy about fucking me before!”

North was not going to be accused of ‘playing.’ He gripped Jack’s hips with both hands, halting his squirming, and pushed inside in one slow thrust. Jack was still slippery from their first round.

Jack’s muscles clenched and shivered around him as he readjusted to being filled, so tight North forgot to breathe for a few seconds. He was so tight that North almost couldn’t believe his own greed in pulling Jack into him with every thrust, wanting to be buried even deeper.

Arching like a bow under him, Jack grabbed handfuls of his coat and beard. He howled obscenities that should have put him right at the top of the naughty list, demanding more. Even when he felt himself tip over the edge, even when Jack shuddered and came against him, North kept driving in over and over, determined to meet those demands.

When North finally drew out of him Jack didn’t bother to move on his own, flopping back with his legs still splayed wide. North moved over Jack’s limp body with a renewed tenderness, kissing away a tear frosted at the corner of Jack’s eye. A deep sigh of contentment met his concern before he could ask.

“I might need a minute,” Jack murmured with another one of those boneless stretches that North found infinitely more tempting with nothing to obstruct the play of lean muscle under flawless skin.

“Take every minute you need,” North answered. He was going to take this minute to get the rest of his clothes off. He wanted to feel the cool softness of Jack’s skin everywhere he possibly could.

When he looked over in the middle of stripping off his undershirt, he found Jack had cracked his eyes open to watch. Even after taking Jack twice he didn’t quite expect the way Jack’s gaze roved eagerly up and down his body. He definitely didn’t expect the flash of pink as Jack hungrily licked his lips.

“Hey, North.” Jack rolled up onto to his hands and knees and crawled close enough to wind his arms around North’s neck. “I want to sit in Santa’s lap again.”  


* * *

Jack could barely move when he woke up the next morning. He was so sore he wasn’t even going to try to get out of bed. In fact, it seemed like a fine plan to hide his face in the pillow and pretend that as long as he couldn’t see anyone, no one else could see him either.

Stupid North wasn’t willing to play along. Jack heard the heavy tread of his boots pause in the doorway, punctured by a good-natured chuckle before North walked right up to the bed, completely failing to ignore him. North pulled back the covers and lay one hand over the small of Jack’s back. “Sore?”

“I regret nothing.”

North’s laugh tickled his ears. “Get up, then. I have something for you.”

Jack groaned in protest and lifted his head to find a tray of pancakes and hot chocolate on the bedside table along with a pungent-smelling jar. He let his gaze drift slowly up to North’s face, and wasn’t really surprised by the fond smile he found there. He was a little surprised to find North had a black eye. Immortals didn’t bruise easily, and he couldn’t remember hitting North in the face, even if they had been playing a little rough last night.

“Did I do that?”

“What?” North touched a hand to his swollen eye. “This? No. Bunny did not take the news well.”

Jack dropped his face back into the pillow, muffling his groan of, “Ohgodno you told Bunny.”

“He did mix this up for you,” North continued. “To help the soreness.”

“Go away. I’m dying of embarrassment.”

“I will not go away while you are in pain.”

“Don’t care. I’m dead. Again.”

North was silent for a moment, but Jack knew he was still there and refused to leave his pillow refuge. “I will leave you alone if you promise to look after yourself.”

“Do what you want. You can’t make it worse.” 

North let out a long-suffering sigh. A minute later Jack felt a thick finger touch something cool and slippery to the base of his spine before trailing all the way down between his cheeks. The finger stroked around his hole before pressing slowly inside. Jack expected pain, but except for a faint twinge at the first touch it didn’t really hurt. The ointment was quickly cooling his abused insides and numbing the ache he felt and relaxing his sore muscles. He couldn’t suppress a squeak as North’s finger twisted inside, making sure to coat every bit of him.

When North’s finger finally withdrew, Jack lifted his hips and gave an experimental wiggle. He was still sore, but now it felt more pleasant than painful.

North coughed, and when Jack lifted his head again he grinned to see North pointedly not looking at him as he wiped his hands.

“The next problem is that you would not believe that I lo-”

“I know you love me. I mean, why else would you put up with me?”

“Jack-”

“I _know_ , okay? I know.” Somewhere between North shouting his name as if to swear by it and licking him all over like a frozen treat it had sunk in that North wanted sex with _him_ more than just sex. He didn’t know how to deal with that yet.

“Are you going to interrupt every time I try to tell you, ‘I love you.’”

“There, you got to say it! Happy now?”

“Does not count.”

Jack levered himself up onto his hands and knees so he could reach his breakfast tray. He knew he was being obvious about waving his naked butt in the air, but if that was all it took to distract North he was definitely going to take advantage of it.

He took a sip of hot chocolate and found it was just warm enough to be tasty, cool enough not to burn his tongue. He had to take a second drink to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Hey, you can stay with me while I eat breakfast, right?”

North sat down beside him with a thump that shook the whole bed. “Then you are ready to- No, you are not ready for that again!” North protested as Jack immediately climbed into his lap.

“Yeah, no shit I’m not. This is just where I want to be right now, okay?”

North accepted that. His arms slipped around Jack’s waist while Jack pulled his breakfast tray to within easy reach, because getting together with North was all well and good but he still wanted those pancakes.

North kissed behind his ear, beard tickling the back of Jack’s neck as he said, “This is right where I want you, too.”


End file.
